King Black Dragon
The King Black Dragon is a three-headed dragon located in his lair, deep in the Wilderness. The King Black Dragon has a combat level of 276, which is the second strongest dragon in Old School RuneScape. Before Mithril dragons were implemented, the King Black Dragon had a long-standing record as being the strongest dragon in RuneScape. Players should not take this foe lightly, and they should always take an Anti-dragon shield and also some antifire potions as his dragonfire breath is very deadly without protection. The King Black Dragon can also be killed as a Slayer assignment for Black dragons. Although he will always fight back when attacked, he has gotten bored over the centuries from adventurers attacking him as he revealed to his good friend Bob the Cat. This monster can also poison and reduce the player's stats as well as inflict damage, so antipoison (super antipoison is preferred) and stat-restoring potions are highly recommended. The King Black Dragon has 3 unblockable breath attacks: Poison, Shock, and Freeze. His normal dragonfire has a max hit of 65 with no protection, 15 with Anti-dragon or Dragonfire Shield, and completely blocked with both the shield and Antifire potion. The KBD's dragonfire is significantly stronger then normal dragonfire which has a max hit of 50 if unprotected. His Poison, Shock, and Freeze breaths can be reduced to 10 damage with the Antidragon or Dragonfire Shield. The Antifire potion has NO effect against these 3 unique attacks, only the normal dragonfire. Thus, the player will be fully protected from the KBD's regular dragonfire with the shield and an Antifire, but his special breaths can still deal up to 10 damage. As of 13 March 2014, the King Black Dragon now has a chance of dropping the Dragon pickaxe. Reaching the KBD * From Edgeville, players can bring an axe to make a Waka canoe, which requires 57 Woodcutting, at the canoe station and take it to the Wilderness. Players must be wary of Player Killers at all times while en route! Once arrived, the player will have to trek westward past some green dragons on the southern end of the Lava Maze before going slightly northwest toward the western part of the Lava Maze where some fenced lesser demons are. Enter their cage, and there is a ladder that will take you down to some aggressive poisonous spiders where a lever is pulled to finally arrive at the KBD's lair. * Wilderness Obelisks can also be used to get there. Be wary that using them makes the player more susceptible to encountering high-level monsters or PK'ers. * Northwest of Ardougne Castle, there's a lever that can be pulled that takes the player to Deserted Keep. From there, the player needs to slash some spider webs to get out, and head southward to a long fence and follow it either east or west to an opening. If following it east, then beware of the Chaos Elemental. Once out, trek westward past the northern end of the Lava Maze before going slightly southwest toward the western part of the Lava Maze where some fenced lesser demons are. Enter their cage, and there's a ladder that will take you down to some aggressive poisonous spiders where a lever is pulled to finally arrive at the KBD's lair. * The Ice Plateau or Ghorrock Teleport is the fastest way to get there. After teleporting, the player should run southwest to the gate opening, and run southeast to some fenced lesser demons on the west side of Lava Maze. Enter the cage, and there's a ladder that takes you down to some aggressive poisonous spiders where a lever is pulled to finally arrive at the KBD's lair. Tactics The KBD is highly resistant to Magic unlike metal dragons, lava dragons, and blue dragons, so Magic should never be used on him. The only effective ways of killing him are Melee or Ranged paired with Protect from Melee only if within melee-able distance, but that shouldn't be the case for proper ranging. Also, Protect Item is recommended because death could sometimes be inevitable. *Note: Bear in mind that since the Wilderness is used to reach him, only 3 items are kept on death or 4 max with Protect Item activated if un-skulled, so try not to bring valuable items, and go to an unpopular, low-populated world. |-| Melee = The King Black Dragon can only hit 0-10 if using Protect from Melee, an Anti-fire shield and an antifire potion. By doing this, Defence bonuses become useless, so you can focus on offensive and Prayer stats. Your gear should be now concentrating on Strength, Prayer, and Attack. A Zamorak brew will increase attack by 20% +2 and lower some stats, but that doesn't matter. Along with Protect from Melee, using Piety, Zamorak brews and Super strength potions will give you maximum offensive capabilities. The Dragonfire shield is only for protection from dragon breath. A looting bag is recommended as it increases inventory space by 28, and all you need to do is pull the lever and deposit drops in it. Having Super antipoisons will lower the need for food and make your trip longer. Your inventory should consist of 1 Super attack/Zamorak brew, 1 Super strength, 3-4 Prayer potions, Antifire potions, 1-2 Antipoison, and high-healing food like pineapple pizzas or sharks for the remaining inventory spaces. Bringing a Dragon dagger (p++) is optional for its special attack, but the KBD has high Defence overall. When he freezes you, use this time to heal by eating a couple pieces of food at the most, and try not to consistently fall below 40 Hitpoints during battle! Check your stats when he shocks you, and boost them if they're low. A house tab could bail you out if you're in danger, so you can die in your house saving all your precious items. After the KBD dies, go in the center of the ring of coins to await his respawn. * 80+ * 80+ * 80+ * 80+ * 70+ (Piety) * Weapon: Zamorakian hasta > Leaf-bladed sword * Shield: Dragonfire shield > Anti-dragon shield * Head: Slayer helmet (i) > Black mask (i) (only if on a black dragon Slayer task) > Fighter hat > Helm of Neitiznot * Body: Bandos chestplate / Fighter's torso * Legs: Bandos tassets * Boots: Dragon boots > Bandos boots * Gloves: Barrows gloves * Amulet: Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory * Ring: Berserker ring (i) > Ring of wealth / Ring of life * Cape: Fire cape > Skillcape (trimmed) > Skillcape / Obsidian cape * Inventory: ** Looting bag ** 1 Super set (without Super defence), 1 Zamorak brew, or 1 Combat potion ** 3-4 Prayer potions ** 1-2 (Extended) Antifires ** 1-2 (Super) Antipoisons ** A house tab or Ectophial for escaping ** High-healing food like pineapple pizzas or sharks to fill the remaining inventory spaces |-| Prayer = The King Black Dragon can only hit 0-10 if using Protect from Melee, an Anti-fire shield and an antifire potion. By doing this, Defence bonuses become useless, so you can focus on offensive and Prayer stats. Your gear should be now concentrating on Strength, Prayer, and Attack. A Zamorak brew will increase attack by 20% +2 and lower some stats, but that doesn't matter. Along with Protect from Melee, using Piety, Zamorak brews and Super strength potions will give you maximum offensive capabilities. The Dragonfire shield is only for protection from dragon breath. A looting bag is recommended as it increases inventory space by 28, and all you need to do is pull the lever and deposit drops in it. Having Super antipoisons will lower the need for food and make your trip longer. Your inventory should consist of 1 Super attack/Zamorak brew, 1 Super strength, 3-4 Prayer potions, Antifire potions, 1-2 Antipoison, and high-healing food like pineapple pizzas or sharks for the remaining inventory spaces. Bringing a Dragon dagger (p++) is optional for its special attack, but the KBD has high Defence overall. When he freezes you, use this time to heal by eating a couple pieces of food at the most, and try not to consistently fall below 40 Hitpoints during battle! Check your stats when he shocks you, and boost them if they're low. A house tab could bail you out if you're in danger, so you can die in your house saving all your precious items. After the KBD dies, go in the center of the ring of coins to await his respawn. * 80+ * 80+ * 80+ * 80+ * 70+ (Piety) * Weapon: Zamorakian hasta > Leaf-bladed sword * Shield: Dragonfire shield > Anti-dragon shield * Head: Slayer helmet (i) > Black mask (i) (only if on a black dragon Slayer task) > Helm of Neitiznot / Proselyte sallet * Body: Proselyte hauberk * Legs: Proselyte cuisse / Proselyte tasset * Boots: Bandos boots > Dragon boots * Gloves: Barrows gloves * Amulet: Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory * Ring: Berserker ring (i) > Ring of wealth / Ring of life * Cape: Skillcape (trimmed) > Vestment cloak > Fire cape > Skillcape / Obsidian cape * Inventory: ** Looting bag ** 1 Super set (without Super defence), 1 Zamorak brew, or 1 Combat potion ** 3-4 Prayer potions ** 1-2 (Extended) Antifires ** 1-2 (Super) Antipoisons ** A house tab or Ectophial for escaping ** High-healing food like pineapple pizzas or sharks to fill the remaining inventory spaces |-| Ranged = The King Black Dragon can only hit 0-10 as long as you don't go within his Melee range, which is the whole point of using Ranged. The only Prayer that you should only focus on is Eagle Eye to buff your Ranged attacks although you really don't need Prayer at all aside from Protect Item. Your inventory should consist of 1 Range potion, 2 Prayer potions, Antifire potions, 1-2 Antipoison, and high-healing food like pineapple pizzas or sharks for the remaining inventory spaces. Broad bolts work good and are the most cost-effective, but consider using Emerald bolts (e) for their special attacks and switching back to broad bolts immediately after the poisonous gas-like special hits. Also, you can use Ruby bolts (e) instead to weaken the KBD to half health, and finish him off with your main bolts. Ruby bolts work best if used at the beginning to sap half of his total health. When he freezes you, use this time to heal by eating a couple pieces of food at the most, and try not to consistently fall below 40 Hitpoints during battle! Check your Ranged stat when he shocks you, and re-boost it if it's low. A house tab could bail you out if you're in danger, so you can die in your house saving all your precious items. After the KBD dies, wait outside of the ring of coins to for his respawn. * 70+ * 70+ * 70+ * 44+ (Eagle Eye) * Weapon: Armadyl crossbow > Rune crossbow * Shield: Dragonfire shield > Anti-dragon shield * Head: Slayer helmet (i) > Black mask (i) (only if on a black dragon Slayer task) > Armadyl helmet > Robin hood hat > Karil's coif * Body: Armadyl chestplate > Karil's leathertop > Black d'hide body * Legs: Armadyl plateskirt > Karil's leatherskirt > Black d'hide chaps * Boots: Ranger boots > Snakeskin boots * Gloves: Barrows gloves > Black d'hide vambs * Amulet: Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory * Ring: Archers' ring (i) > Ring of wealth / Ring of life * Cape: Ava's Accumulator > Ava's attractor * Ammo: 200 Diamond bolts (e) > Ruby bolts (e) > Broad bolts / Adamant bolts * Inventory: ** Looting bag ** 1 Range potion ** 1-2 Prayer potions ** 1-2 (Extended) Antifires ** 1-2 (Super) Antipoisons ** A house tab or Ectophial for escaping ** High-healing food like pineapple pizzas or sharks to fill the remaining inventory spaces Drops 100% |} Weapons/Armour |} Runes/Ammunition |} Other |} Category:Dragon Category:Bosses Category:Monsters